Helpless
by Headless Angel
Summary: Boy you got me helpless Después de mirar ese par de ojos grises de vampiro, Simón sintió que su único límite era el cielo. (HamiltonAU. Carry On Countdown 2018)


**_Boy you got me helpless._**

 _Después de mirar ese par de ojos grises de vampiro, Simon sintió que su único límite era el cielo_.

* * *

Simon Snow Salisbury, a pesar de ser el heredero de una de las familias mágicas más importantes, nunca había sido el tipo de chico que gusta de llamar la atención. De hecho, lo odiaba. Se ponía totalmente nervioso, comenzaba a tartamudear y básicamente se convertía en un jodido desastre.

Pero, dada su posición social, se veía obligado a asistir a muchas fiestas. Justo como ahora, que su madre lo había obligado a asistir al baile.

(Además, con su apariencia, angelical según Penny, era difícil pasar desapercibido.)

Así que para pasar el tiempo, estaba parado junto a una de las mesas con comida. Allí nadie se acercaba a molestarlo y él podía dedicarse a observar todo y comer. Los bollos de cereza de Watford eran los mejores.

Buscó con la mirada a sus dos amigas. Agatha estaba filtreando con un soldado, algo común y que solía hacer constantemente. Sólo un juego inocente. Penny, mantenía pequeñas conversaciones con quien se acercaba, o bailaba. Ambas chicas estaban deslumbrantes. Simon se rio.

Entonces, mientras estaba por comerse el cuarto bollito de la noche, un trio de chicos entró. Y, cuando vio al más alto de ellos, sintió su corazón explorar. El calor le subió a las mejillas.

Era un joven hermoso. Alto, pálido cómo papel y con facciones aristocráticas. Y sus ojos, eran grises. Justo cómo él imaginaba que eran los vampiros.

El bollito se resbaló de su mano, Simon no lo notó. Todos bailaban y la música estaba alta, era algo casi asfixiante cuando lo único importante en ese momento era, desde su rincón, llamar la atención del chico.

Intentó sacudir un poco las manos, saludarlo e incluso dio unos cuantos saltos. No estaba funcionando.

Comenzaba a sentirse desesperado. Miró a Penny, que estaba sirviéndose una copa de vino, y se acercó a ella lleno de esperanza.

Una vez cerca de la chica, la tomó suavemente por un brazo. Ella se paró, sabiendo que Simon tenía algo que decirle. El chico tuvo que agacharse bastante para poder quedar a la altura de su oreja, ya que era mucho más alto que ella.

—Ese es mío. —susurró señalando al joven que ya había catalogado como un vampiro. Tenía que serlo si lo había hechizado con sólo una mirada.

Penny le dirigió una de sus sonrisas un poco presumidas, cómo diciendo "ya entendí". Le puso la copa entre las manos y caminó directo hacia el objeto del afecto de su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pensó Simon, poniéndose nervioso mientras la chica tomaba el brazo del joven. Estaba acabado, ella solía asustar a los otros chicos. Se bebió de un sorbo el contenido de la copa y luego la dejo por allí.

Entonces, el joven de cabello negro le devolvió la mirada y Simon supo que estaba indefenso. ¡Esos ojos!

Eran grises, ese tono que resulta de mezclar azul oscuro con verde oscuro: gris como el agua profunda. Simon se estaba ahogando en el océano de esos ojos.

"Me gustas tanto, me gustas tanto" no dejaba de repetir su mente.

Después de mirar ese par de ojos grises de vampiro, Simon sintió que su único límite era el cielo.

— ¿A dónde me lleva? —Preguntó el chico pálido, mientras caminaba al lado de la chica.

—Estoy por cambiarle la vida.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces, guíe el camino.

Pronto llegaron a dónde un nervioso Simon los esperaba.

—Simon Salisbury, encantado de conocerlo. —dijo, extendiendo su mano.

— ¿Salisbury?

Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida. Y, para mayor tortura o placer del dueño de esta, no la soltó.

—Mi mejor amigo —aclaró Penny.

—Mu-muchas gracias por sus servicios.

—Si gracias a esta absurda guerra he podido conocerlo, entonces ha valido la pena.

Y dejó un beso sutil sobre la mano que estaba sosteniendo. Simon se puso realmente rojo.

—Los dejaré a solas... —dijo la chica mientras se alejaba.

El resto de la noche fue cómo todo un cuento de hadas para ambos jóvenes. Tanto así que la despedida fue dolorosa.

—Pronto tendrá noticias mías, Señor Salisbury.

—Lo estaré esperando. —dijo, entonces, añadió. —Por favor, llámame Simon.

—Todo a su tiempo, querido. —Respondió guiñando un ojo.

Simon no tenía ni idea del efecto que sus simples ojos azules habían causado.

* * *

 ** _One week later._**

Una semana había pasado de aquel baile. Simon estaba ante su escritorio, escribiendo una carta. Él y Baz, así se llamaba su chico-vampiro, habían estado escribiéndose cada noche y cada mañana.

Con cada carta, sentía cómo su vida iba mejorando poco a poco. A veces, Penny y Agatha estaban con él mientras las leía o escribía. La primera no dejaba de hacer bromas al respecto.

—Sólo digo que si realmente me amaras, compartirías a Baz conmigo

— ¡Ja! —Le contestó Simon. Y luego le lanzó una bolita de papel.

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later._**

Penny y Simon estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la casa del chico, con las manos entrelazadas e intentado escuchar las voces que venían del comedor. Esperando y estrenados.

Allí Baz y su madre tenían una charla sobre el futuro de su relación. Es decir, estaba pidiendo la bendición de la señora Salisbury.

A Lucy Salisbury no le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre su hijo y en chico Pitch. No era que los muchachos fuesen obvios, pero ella también había sido joven, y había pasado por algo parecido.

Ella podía ser, cuando se lo proponía bastante amenazadora. Así que Simon estaba bastante nervioso. Por su parte, el muchacho sentado en el comedor también lo estaba mientras intentaba explicar todo.

Simon intentaba no echarse a llorar. Por hacer algo, caminó hacia la puerta. Penny lo acompañó.

La señora Salisbury se levantó y el rubio pensó lo peor, pero ella simplemente caminó hacía Baz y le tomó la mano.

—Muchacho, sólo te pido que seas sincero.

Simon soltó un grito y entonces Baz se volteó hacia él, sonriendo. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro y terminaron fuertemente abrazados en el medio.

— ¡Eres mío, eres mío! —dijo Simon. Baz lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó. Comenzó a girar con el chico aún entre sus brazos.

Ambos reían de pura felicidad. Penny, que había visto toda la escena rodó los ojos. Demasiado coqueteo para ella. Sin embargo, cuando el chico rubio tuvo de nuevo los pies en el suelo y se giró para pedirle un abrazo, ella no se negó

* * *

Por la noche, ambos chicos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones, medio a oscuras y hablando de todo lo que consideraban importante saber antes de dar el gran paso.

Baz tomó la mano de Simon y se arrodilló ante él para hablarle, gris chocando con azul.

—Snow, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, sólo mi apellido venido a menos, un cerebro de primera calidad, un par de colmillos y mi corazón.

— ¡Sabía que eras un vampiro! —Aquello hizo que el otro rodara los ojos —Puedo aceptar eso, pero no me digas...

Baz soltó una carcajada leve.

— ¡Es tu segundo nombre y me parece hilarante! Pero si te molesta, te diré Simon.

Cada vez que Baz lo llamaba por su nombre, pronunciándolo con tanto cuidado, Simon se sentía indefenso.

—Simon... Volviendo al tema, debo decir que tú familia saca lo mejor de mí. Quiero decir, le agrado a Agatha. Y creó que Penny intentó seducirme o algo así.

Simon lo miró con confusión, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Baz lo tomó por las mejillas y conectó sus miradas.

—No te estreses, no dudes de mi amor. Conseguiremos una casa en Hampshire y seguiremos adelante. ¿Quieres tener esto?

—Lo quiero. —contestó Simon.

* * *

Llevó un par de semanas preparar todo, pero finalmente estaban allí, a punto de convertirse en esposos.

Sólo hacían falta dos palabras.

— _I do. —_ dijo Simon con certeza total.

Y entonces, él besó a Baz.

Ambos estaban indefensos... Pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Carry On Countdown  
Día 5 (Mitología) Más Fluff. (?)

Pues aquí está la segunda parte del Hamilton AU. Siento que en el canon, la canción pega más con Baz, pero tenía ganas de ver (Y escribir) a Simon así.

En un rato, publicaré el que sigue ;)

Gracias por leer!


End file.
